<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame It On The Mistletoe by thaminices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365132">Blame It On The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaminices/pseuds/thaminices'>thaminices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame It On [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaminices/pseuds/thaminices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmastide was her favorite season of year, yet Bulla didn't count to be trapped with a certain half-Saiyan and the mad feelings he evokes that haunted since last Christmas Night. She blamed that damn mistletoe!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Marron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame It On [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas? So I came up with this fic I really wanted to write a theme fic I haven’t done before. Of course, I wished it was up on Christmas but since it’s not easy for me to write in English it took time so please be nice! I tried to improve a little the way I write maybe it’s not that good. I didn’t ask for anyone to check this because I wanted it up ASAP. Probably two chapters and I hope I finish before New Year’s. Enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why we can’t fly over there?" She let out a frustrating sigh. Bulla couldn’t believe she was stuck in this car with him, of all people, for the next hours. </p><p>"It's snowing, Bulla! You know how dangerous it is to fly in such weather, even for us." As if she was a five-year-old, he tried to explain. The black-haired Saiyan beside her seemed as annoyed as she had been.</p><p>"I still don't know why you're here, not Trunks." She couldn't resist complaining. When Bulla saw her brother Hummer waiting in front of the campus, Goten was the last person she had imagined seeing.</p><p>"At the last second, he had an urgent meeting, then asked me if I could do a favor of picking you up from college in time for Christmas dinner." He prayed for Kami to give him patience. </p><p>"Hmpf,” she growled. “What about your dad? Couldn't he just get me there instantly?” His <em> ki </em> began to rise as he grasped the steering wheel a bit tightly. The heiress realized it was a low blow to bring Goku up. </p><p>"Zenos wanted him for whatever reason, you know. Doubtfully, he's going to make it for Christmas this time around." In his tone, there was a bit of resentment, and she was slightly taken aback by the pain in his eyes. At such moments she felt blessed for her father to be a hero but not THE hero in this universe. Nonetheless, before she could say something, he managed to cool down and started.</p><p>“I don't enjoy this situation as much as you do, <em>  princess </em>.” She didn’t appreciate the mocking tone. “I'm just doing my best friend a favor, so please, stop being a brat over that.”</p><p>“I’m not a brat!” Bulla rounded indignantly on him. He rolled his eyes, thinking,  <em> temperamental much like her dad. </em></p><p>“Don't behave like one then..." He blurted out, then huffed in frustration. “What the heck have I done? I thought we were friends.” </p><p>“As you couldn’t tell” She murmured grumpily.</p><p><em> Uhm, That! </em> Of course he could, but the bluenette has made her life’s mission to avoid him. Plainly, he figured she didn’t want to go there.  </p><p>“Oh, now do you want to talk about it?” The halfling asked, wryly. </p><p>“No, I don’t.” She answered quietly, yet it held a hiss of annoyance. <em> See, still defensive about it </em>, he mused. </p><p>“I figured as much.”  He said sarcastically, in turn, Bulla folded her arms across her chest and turned aside, staring out the window with bleary eyes. Weather was getting worse, perhaps a blizzard was on the way,  but her thoughts drifted back to the previous year.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Christmas Eve celebration at Capsule Corp. went surprisingly smoothly. Bulla was pleased, forasmuch as it was meant to be a disaster. </em>
</p><p><em>Son Goku couldn’t be back in time and everyone was</em> feeling a bit moody, even <em>her dad. Marron was pissed at Trunks over something her idiot brother had done. Pan flew off the handle,  because Gohan didn’t let her cross the universe to participate in some stupid Tournament.  And  to top it all Goten was brooding because Paris had broken up with him, again. </em></p><p>
  <em> Christmas was her favorite time of the year, when her family and friends got together and everything was filled with joy and happiness. Bulla wouldn’t let anything ruin this and took it upon herself to fix up everything.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherefore by the time the dinner was served, Pan was gushing over the customized and exclusive robot Bulla made for her training, Marron and Trunks were all lovey-dovey with each other and her call to Whis got Goku back just in time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then there was Goten, but as Trunks was more worried about making out with his now bride-to-be and Pan was immensely skeptical to help anyone with emotional support. It was up to Bulla don’t let the half-saiyan dwell in sadness. After all, she had a lot of trouble fixing things to let the dumbhead’s whims spoil his Christmas.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She made sure he had a blast and if the heiress was honest she did too. They danced, they laughed and as good Saiyans they had eaten a lot. They always had fun whenever spending time together and despite never admitting she always had a little crush on him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually, everyone went to sleep. Trunks passed out on the couch cuddling with Marron and Pan went to her guest room. However, Bulla and Goten weren’t tired and definitely, not drunk enough. So they decided to get a few more bottles of Belvedere and go to Capsule Corp.’s Winter Garden. </em>
</p><hr/><p>A familiar melody shook her out of her daydream. Bulla looked in his direction and couldn’t hide her mildly amused look.</p><p>“I don’t  think this is my brother’s playlist.” She sneered at the half-Saiyan. He had turned on the radio, perhaps in an intent to break the silence. </p><p>“No, it's not.” Goten seemed a little abashed.</p><p>“Taylor Swift, seriously?” She snickered incredulously.</p><p>“Well, I just happen to have an eclectic music taste.” He  grumbled, self-consciously.</p><p>"Oh, sure you have.” The heiress didn't help the dryness. "You know, I bet it's a classic nice-guy move to get some clueless girl falling for you.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s working.” He murmured<b>,</b> under his breath.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She frowned but the halfling just shook his head with a wistful smiling.  </p><p>“Nothing.” He relented then let out a heavenly sight. “Listen Bulla, I’m tired. Can’t we let it go and be friendly for the holidays at least?” She shrugged nonchalantly, but then silently nodded and looked away. </p><p>They got into a comfortable silence while his surprisingly playlist faded in the background and both hybrids’ minds wandered to last Christmas. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, the modern masonry building with large windows and a glass roof showed a bright moon shining and a blanket of brilliant stars that stretched to infinity. It was a winter wonderland, breathtakingly beautiful. Wherever they looked there were artificial snow and evergreen plants embellished in red and golden. The big Nordmann fir tree was adorned with Christmas decoration, while white lights brighten along cords, stretching high above them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a romantic atmosphere around as some pop songs played softly in the background. Rose cheeks, red lips and the most glowing dazzling smile on her face. Goten watched in awe as Bulla moved to the music in her red lace and pouty satin Valentino’s dress. Her movements flowed with grace despite her high heels Louboutin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was  heartbreakingly beautiful and It took his breath away. As she turned her eyes caught him sitting between the trees leaning against the trunks with one of their half-empty bottles of vodka. Beaming,  she hurried to join him as the light twinkled and one of her favorites songs, Lover by Taylor Swift,  played. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The half-Saiyan dropped his eyes momentarily before looking the girl beside him, his head tilted to one side and a smile played on his lips. He was doomed, there wasn’t anything he wanted more than her and he couldn’t ignore it. Maybe he had drunk too much but he didn’t care about the reasons he shouldn’t touch her. </em>
</p><p><em>Suddenly, she </em>burst out laughing<em>.</em><em> “What is it?” He asked out in wonderment. She looked up, still giggling, so he followed her gaze. "Ah, mistletoe!” Goten said with a sly look in his eye. “Now we have to kiss you know or else bad luck.” A part of his brain screamed if he lost his mind. He just asked a kiss from Bulla, his best friend’s little sister, Vegeta’s daughter!</em></p><p>
  <em> “No way!” Bulla gasped in astonishment. “You and me? Not in a million years” She shook her head, vehemently! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why not?” He had this wicked grin while putting a strain of hair out of her face. Bulla shivered. He didn’t get why she was so reluctant about it. He was well-aware how she looked at him when he was sparing with Trunks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you asking me that, for real?” She asked in a mix of disbelief and astonishment.  </em>
</p><p><em> “C’mon, we can blame it on the Mistletoe.” The blue-haired girl couldn’t help but smile when she saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Didn’t you ever wonder?” </em> Bulla whipped around, crossed her arms and glared at him. She wasn’t answering that.  </p><p>
  <em> “Did you?” Raising an eyebrow in honesty curiosity, as she shot back the question.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tonight? A plenty.”  He gave that  lazy, knowing smile and she blushed. Of course, it wasn’t like he was admitting he ever thought about her that way before but still. Her bewilderment just tempted him more.  “What is it, princess? Are you afraid of falling for me?” She was dumbfounded, the goofy half-Saiyan was unashamedly flirting. For Kami’s sake it’s Goten!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You wish!” She scoffed regaining her composure “Don’t forget who you’re talking. If someone’s falling for anyone it would be you for me” she gave him a wryly smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it a challenge?” He got close to her face. She gasped in surprise. Never did she think he could be this seductive. He was always like a lapdog licking the floor stupid Paris walked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!” too quickly , he thought. Then he let out a long sigh, put a hand in her chin so she could look at him and stared at her eyes seriously.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look I don’t know if these superstitions are real but I don’t  want to risk bad luck. Do you?” She was a little hesitant, so he continued. “I'm also drunk enough to ignore everything that comes with crossing the line with that pretty girl here. What about you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ok but it won’t mean anything. Just a peck, between friends.” She pointed a finger at his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure. Completely Platonic. It will be fun.” She looked misgiving but he gave her lopsided grin “I promise. Don’t you trust me?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know, I do.”  Such as she almost lamented the fact.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good.” Goten said as inclined his face toward hers, nearly enough that their noses almost touched. “So close your eyes.” He mumbled, and she did while his fingers went to her cheek, gently caressing her skin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, he kissed her. All there was just the two of them as he brushed lightly the tender skin of her lips with his rougher mouth, delicately and sweetly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a way, it was soft, yet it flowed through them and between them like lightning. Her mouth pressed so warmly to him that sent shivers through his nerves, and made his whole body tremble with desire. She pulled away gasping breathlessly, her blue eyes wide. It wasn’t enough, they needed more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you want me to stop, tell me now.” Goten whispered. She didn’t and he swept his arms around her and crushed her tight. Savagely, he was kissing her again, hard and long. He sucked her bottom lip until she sighed, then he slipped his tongue effortlessly into her mouth. Bulla uttered a delightful moan as his tongue teased hers. A rush of sensations crawled across their bodies, it was maddening. Intense. Thrilling. </em>
</p><p><em> Nothing else felt that way. The world, all the Twelve Universes - </em> <em>ceased to exist. </em></p><hr/><p>Abruptly, a weird thumping noise, pulled them out of their reverie as the SUV jerked to a sudden stop. They looked to each other knowing exactly the problem. Goten started to curse and turned the car off. Flat tires. <em> Great!  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, guys! I'm so sorry for the wait I wished this chapter was up by New Year's but I had a lot going on and it takes me double time to write in English. </p><p>In my defense, as a friend told me, Christmas in Sweden ended on January 13th so I'm not that far off. 😂 </p><p>I want to thank my newfound friends from our little discord server for the support and help with this fic, especially Cam aka THRILLHO/SunshineSpray, for the argument ;) and the proofreading for this chapter. I hope I got everything right. Thank you! </p><p>I hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The last hour of the road trip was nothing but a total mess. Two of the tires blew and they had to inevitably pull over, yet, before they solved the problem, the snowstorm had hit way earlier than expected and roads were already closed, blanketed in snow.  It was hazardous to fly home, there was no way to know which direction to go in such conditions, and thus they decided to seek out an appropriate shelter with the intention of spending the night. </p><p>Flakes hurled against Goten’s frozen cheeks as he raised his gloved hand to shield his eyes. He had foreseen the cold, but not the wind's ferocity. He went off to get them food before the weather worsened. They had been able to find a small cabin in the only motel nearby.</p><p>The sky was dark, very dim due the early sunset during winter, and the usual landmarks were shrouded behind the white, which swirled too intensely. Goten blessed his Saiyan genes for not allowing him to freeze as he headed back to the room while frantically pondering about his situation. Yes, he was trapped in a confined space with Bulla. And yes, there's only one damn bed and if they wanted to stay warm it would be appropriate both to share.  </p><p><em> For Kami's sake, man </em> , <em> pull yourself together, </em> he thought desperately during his walk back on the snow-covered ice with hands full of bags of supplies. </p><p>In the meantime, Bulla had already taken a bath and got to make a <em> video call </em>to her mother. </p><p>"Mom, we're all right. I was just about to call you," Bulla said, explaining the flat tires and the forecast. Whelp, they were just stuck in that small cabin in the only motel they had been able to find, and who knew for how long. Of course, that was exactly the moment her father decided to walk in.</p><p>“W-what ... did you say? A motel? Where the HELL are you?” Vegeta roared and the heiress squinted her eyes shut, pursing her lips in discomfort. His face was red, he was royally pissed, there was no doubt about it. </p><p>“Geez Vegeta, why are you getting so mad? They are stuck, it’s not like they wanted it,” her mom gently scolded, knowing that his overprotective side was unleashing itself but her father just growled. </p><p>“I don’t give a damn woman.  My daughter is in a motel room trapped alone with a fucking boy. Kakarotto’s spawn of all people!” Bulla rolled her eyes, yet decided to intervene. </p><p>“Hello to you too, daddy! I also miss you, you know. And I’m fine, thanks for all your concern.” Sarcasm dripped heavily from her words. </p><p>“Do NOT mock me, brat.” Vegeta frowned, and she understood mockery wouldn’t appease his rising rage.</p><p>“Daddy, listen, it was a series of unfortunate events. We didn’t plan for this to happen but it’s one night, tomorrow we'll be home. I’m sure Goten is not thrilled with the idea either, so take it easy okay?” She shrugged but clearly there was a hidden harshness.</p><p>“And you fool, believe it. Where is the clown junior, anyway?” The Saiyan prince sneered at his daughter. </p><p>“Vegeta!” Bulma hissed, but the blue-haired Saiyan just ignored her hotheaded father’s comment. </p><p>“He went to a convenience store to buy us some food, before the snowstorm gets worse.” </p><p>“See Vegeta, Goten is a chivalrous young man. Would you just calm down and be nice?” Bulma demanded. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, fine, babe,” he retorted snidely.</p><p>“Huh? Are you making a fool out of me?” The blue-haired woman gasped in astonishment.</p><p>“Forget it, Bulma.” He dismissed his wife and shortly addressed the heiress.  “Bulla, tell that idiot, no touching and one wrong move and he is dead,”  Vegeta uttered threateningly and left the room. </p><p>“Sweet, don’t mind your father, you know how he can be. The most important, you are safe and not alone,” her mother assured. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right and you know I don’t care about dad’s nonsense.” </p><p>“That’s my baby girl! Although I'm sad you two won’t be here for the gathering. I'm not one to brag, but I may have outdone myself this year.” There was nothing like humbleness in her mother’s voice.</p><p>“Oh, mom, you always do and we know modesty never suited us,” Bulla teased and they both giggled at it. ”Hopefully, we’ll be home tomorrow before Trunks dolls himself up for Christmas lunch.” She saw her mother shake her head in amusement. “But I gotta go now, talk to you before we leave here, all right?” </p><p>As they said their goodbyes and Bulla ended the call, Goten opened the door and quietly slid into the room.  His tousled dark hair was damp with snow, and his face was flustered by the wind, and his skin had a red flush. </p><p>“Hey, you… I was starting to worry,”  Bulla said in a low voice, a little unsure. </p><p>They were trapped in this place for the night and she realized there was no point in nursing a grudge against  him. Her mother was right; he was a gentleman. As she called dibs on the shower first and chilled out in the warmth, he went out to get them food.</p><p>“Hey,” he muttered back awkwardly while trying to maneuver all the packs into the tiny table in the room. </p><p>“Guess it means we were lucky with food?” She pointed to the bags he just settled. </p><p>“Not many options since it was a convenience store but I got us sandwiches, lots of vending machine snacks and instant ramen.” There was that knowing grin as he took the boxes out. He knew she loved ramen just like her mother.</p><p>“I think it will do it.” She gave him an arched smile but then hesitated a little before continuing. “So, I’ve just talked to my parents.” </p><p>“Good. How did it go, eh?” Bulla scowled a bit. “That bad?”</p><p>“Not really," the heiress sighed. "Whelp, mom was just sad we couldn’t make it to the family gathering but you know my dad, he wasn’t happy about us sharing a room all alone to say the least.” Then with girlish coyness she added, “He also said no touching!”</p><p>“A little late for that don’t you think?” He mused as his eyes held a secret amusement, and the heiress replied with a little chuckle.</p><p>Even though there was playfulness as they gazed at each other for a long strained moment, the room just felt charged with something else. </p><p>At that moment, the black-haired man noticed she had very little clothes on. Bulla was in a tiny nightdress, her hair was loose, still damp from the shower. His throat got dry and he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Bulla was unbelievably desirable and he could hardly think of anything else at the moment.</p><p>"Yeah… ehem… I’m freezing.” Goten pulled himself together, clearing his throat...  “I should probably get out of these wet clothes and take a hot shower, I'll be right back." The halfling rolled away swiftly but couldn’t help teasing her. “Don't be so greedy and finish all the food by yourself.” </p><p>“Hey! That was one time and I was starving,” the Saiyan-princess yelled as  the young Son turned, headed into the bathroom and ran out the door.</p><p>By the time Goten managed to finally get out of the washroom, Bulla was just ready for the night and had gone off to bed after eating some of the treats Goten bought them. As she laid on top of the covers and concentrated on her phone, she sensed him suspiciously pacing around the dining table.</p><p>“I’ve left enough for you, jerk!” Bulla exclaimed without taking her eyes off the phone as it popped up with a new text message from her best friend as Goten chuckled. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>So you're trapped all alone with my uncle? Uh? </em> </b> <em> finishing with a full moon emoticon. </em></p><p><b> <em>Did you know he likes Taylor Swift? </em> </b> <em> Bulla smiled and texted back  </em></p><p><em>Three</em> <em>dots</em> <em>appeared,</em> <em>then came the immediate reply:</em><b><em> Oh yeah, I'm aware but why are you avoiding my question?   </em></b></p><p><b> <em>Perhaps I didn't want you to know how I'm going to seduce him</em> </b> <b> <em> :P</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>UGH</em> </b> <em> ! </em> <b> <em>GROSS!</em> </b> <em>   A barf emoji accompanied the message </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Merry Christmas P-chan! ;)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Pan replied, Bulla got distracted by a tall figure at her bedside.  The blunette finally drifted her eyes from the phone and there was him shirtless only in black sweatpants. <em> Show off! </em>She thought.</p><p>"It's the only clean piece of clothes I had with me but if it bothers you I can put a shirt on,” he offered, friskily winking when he realized the deep frown on her face as she still stared at his abs.</p><p>“Pff, like I mind it Goten.” She rolled her eyes then. “Already seen, tasted and moved on, ” she said, fairly certain that she had not kept the straight face she’d been aiming for.</p><p>“If you say so...” He shrugged, fighting down a grin. Then she noticed he was holding two bottles of Coke in each hand. The halfling plopped down on the edge of the bed and handed one over to her. </p><p>“What? No alcohol? Don’t wanna get hammered on Christmas Eve with me?” She provoked. </p><p>"I’m not sure if it was a good idea last time." Goten chuckled just like his father and scratched the back of his head but soon after she noticed the change in his manner.</p><p>“Bulla, I know we agreed it was okay to share the bed but if you changed your mind it is completely okay. I can sleep on the floor." He seemed seriously concerned, his eyes startlingly direct. </p><p>Although she hated to admit it, Bulla was nervous about this whole sharing a bed. Yeah, they had sex once but sleeping together was all about intimacy. He knew her so well, that's the reason he asked the question, kind and thoughtful as always.</p><p>“It’s okay, Goten, you know I trust you." Her phone lit up midnight, then she raised up her bottled Coke with a cheeky smirk. “Merry Christmas?”</p><p>"Merry Christmas, B!” A genuine grin spread across his face and they made a toast with their bottled Cokes. No one had ever looked at her like he did now. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in and their faces drew nearer. Needless to say, right at this moment the lights in the room went out.</p><p>“Well, that can’t be good,” Bulla grimaced as she reached for her phone to use the flashlight feature.</p><p>“Blizzard probably knocked the power out,” he assumed. Great, the heiress mused.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Goten wished he could sleep easily. It was still pitch-black outside and he could hear the wind howling violently as laid on the hard mattress wide awake for some time now. Part of his restlessness was due to laying so near to the girl who haunted his dreams in the last year. </p><p>“Are you awake?” he asked when he heard her let out a deep sigh. </p><p>“Yeah, can’t sleep,” she muttered as she propped her head in her hand, turning to him.</p><p>Goten also flipped over so they were looking at each other. They didn’t know what to say, Bulla reached wildly for something — anything, but before she could, he spoke.</p><p>“So who was the guy at the university when I picked you?” he ground out, not sounding particularly happy.</p><p>“Seriously, Goten?” sputtered an exasperated Bulla.</p><p>“What? I'm a curious guy.”  He shrugged it off.</p><p>“Hmmph,” she said with her favorite expression of disdain. "That is none of your business, but he is just a friend anyway”.</p><p>"Did you tell him that? Because of the way he was all over you, I don’t think he got the memo" He could not resist returning.</p><p>“You sound quite jealous,” she provoked him.</p><p>“I do, don't I?” He sounded befuddled. “Well, maybe I am.” </p><p>“I don’t think your girlfriend would like to know that.” </p><p>“We broke up,” he stated unpretentiously. </p><p>“It’s not like it's news,” she shot back glibly.</p><p>“No, Paris and I are done for real for a long time now,” the halfling said quietly.</p><p>“Really? Since... when?” she inquired, a little skeptical.</p><p>He blurted out after a heavy sigh, “Last Christmas!” </p><p>“Oh,” she was too caught off guard to speak properly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was just a stupid misunderstanding ... and, she felt awful for how poorly she treated Goten this whole time. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Goten said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” she spouted out genuinely.</p><p>“Sorry for what?” Goten blinked, his voice was surprisingly gentle.</p><p>Stumbling over her words, she tried to manage an apology, “Being an idiot. That Christmas day. And the whole year after., ”</p><p>“Bulla -” the half-Saiyan gulped. </p><p>“No, listen. When I woke up that day in bed alone, I felt exposed and confused . Naturally, I knew you were the one who had put me there and why you couldn’t stay but we had that amazing night and... I didn’t know what to expect. When I got up to have breakfast and Trunks told me you went to see Paris that you were probably making up, I just lost it. I felt u-used…”  </p><p>“B, I’d never-” he mumbled sorrowfully, interrupting her. </p><p>“I-I know Goten, deep down I think I’ve known. You aren’t that kind of guy but I couldn’t help it. I was afraid you’d say it was a mistake that we should forget. That’s why I avoided you,” she finished faintly. </p><p>“I tried to talk but you ignored me everytime and I-I thought you hated me because of what happened, that I took advantage of you. We were drunk, I’m much older than you.” He let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“I should have known better, of course. I'm a genius like my mother but I have my father's temper and impulsivity. I think rational thinking doesn’t come hand in hand with being in love, right?” His eyes got wide, and every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs. </p><p>“Are you in love with me?”  Goten queried shakily. Bulla felt like her heart was going to explode. The fragility in his voice almost killed her.</p><p>“Obviously, you silly!” the heiress replied without hesitation. “I just adore you, I think I always have.” She was not crying but felt like she might. </p><p>Bulla cupped his jaw and he leaned into her touch and she felt dizzy. They moved closer, she nudged her nose against his cheek and pressed her lips to his chin, then his jawline. </p><p>Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, hungry as he lifted her up into his lap. She gasped when she felt him. It was overwhelming, just like their first time but more, if it was even possible. He pulled her nightgown up over her head and she shivered in pleasure as his hands and lips gently skimmed all her skin; his lips gently brushed hers as he slightly massaged her breast, causing her to arch her back and moan softly into his mouth.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered then pressed his lips against hers. He smiled into the kiss as her fingers tugged at the hem of his sweatpants and slowly dragged it down. She gasped, surprised to find he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His hands roamed all over her body, settling on her lower waist then he pushed her lacy panties down and carelessly tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor. Bulla purposely grazed her fingers over his body as she lifted her right leg to his hip, opening herself, inviting him. </p><p>“F-Fuck,” he growled. His pupils dilated with lust and he suddenly grabbed her hips and with a quick move, he was deep inside her. His hands pinned down hers as Goten started to move slowly and gently at first, both of them taking the time to get accustomed. </p><p>With Her legs up around his waist and her arms around his neck, his hands ran up and down her flawless body. She slightly arched up into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as she let out a pleased sigh.</p><p>“Goten please,” she moaned into his ear. He pressed her down into the bed as his pace became fast, his thrusts more powerful and deep. She buried her fingers in his messy black hair and pulled it so that his face was level with hers,  his eyes shone brightly as he pounded into her relentlessly, her chest rising and falling dramatically as both chased their highs. </p><p>“I want to hear you, Princess.” A devilish glint sparkled suddenly in his eyes as he grinned and the heiress whimpered in his arms, shuddering against him.</p><p>There was something of a true Saiyan warrior inside him that craved her as he claimed her, combined with a gentleness that longed for her and that awakened a wildness in the heiress. She flipped them over and pinned Goten down with her hands. He laid back on the bed, his face clearly stunned as she rose and fell tentatively and he let out a groan.</p><p>“Bulla, I…” he choked, his eyes screwed shut as she pushed herself down on him, needing him as deeply,  “more.”</p><p>“Yes. More. Oh my...<em> Kami! </em>” she purred, moving her hips faster, squeezing her inner muscles. He felt dizzy and breathless, her warmth was surrounding him.</p><p>He grabbed her thighs digging his fingers into her skin and thrusted upwards into a rapid speed, increasing their tempo. Her mouth fell open as she gasped for much needed air, sounds of pleasure coming out of her.</p><p>They looked heavily at each other, her glistening turquoise eyes into those dark ones filled with lust. </p><p>“Goten I’m g-gonna...” Bulla leaned to kiss him, gently biting his lower lip as his eyes fluttered closed and a sly smile crossed his face.</p><p>“I know, princess. Let it go !” he cooed at her, his breath uneven <em> . </em></p><p>Waves of pleasure overwhelmed their senses somewhere near the release.</p><p>“I love you, Bulla!” Goten muttered with absolute certainty as the sky being blue and the grass being green, it was the fact of him loving her. She knew right then she was going to be with him forever.</p><p>“I-I love you too,” she cried out in his ear as he felt her walls tightening around him. </p><p>As he unraveled under her, they reached their highs, bodies shaking uncontrollably in a long and strong climax through a string of curses and cries of pleasure.</p><p>Bulla collapsed on top of him in exhaustion as they caught their breaths. </p><p>“Wow,” she spoke first, biting her lip. Instinctively, she nestled herself into his chest,  “That was…”</p><p>“The best Christmas present ever,” Goten whispered, gently kissing her forehead as a quiet satisfied hum escaped from her lips<em> .  </em></p><p>“Yeah. Agreed and two years in a row” The words sent them into fits of laughter, ones quelled as he rolled them over and showered her with soft kisses. </p><p>In that blissful moment, Goten knew he'd always love her, until the day he would take his last breath in this world. He wanted to tell anyone who’d listen that the blue-haired Saiyan was his for eternity. It struck him hard and heavy and he knew then, he would ask her to marry him by next Christmas. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to tell this fic is inspired by the song Blame It On The Mistletoe from Ella Henderson &amp; AJ Mitchell. You can check the lyrics. ;)<br/>I’m also a huge Taylor Swift fan then my Bulla is too lol. Anyway, I really think many of her lyrics has Braten feels. I was listening Lover to inspire me to write the kiss scene then you can say it’s part soundtrack too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>